


I'm Here

by harvestleaves



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Asthma, Devon scares Conrad, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: Devon hasn't answered Conrad's text and Conrad gets worried when he arrives to work.





	I'm Here

Conrad sighed as he took a long gulp from the energy drink he’d grabbed on the way out of his apartment that morning. He was mildly grumpy at the fact that Devon had left in the middle of their cuddle session that morning to go to his shift, which had started two hours before Conrad was scheduled to be in. Entering Chastain, he glanced around for his boyfriend’s dark hair and frowned when he didn’t immediately see the slightly shorter man in the ER.

“Nic, have you seen Devon around? He hasn’t replied to my text for the last fifteen minutes,” he asked as he caught the blonde by the arm and looked over at her.

“I haven’t seen him for the last twenty minutes. I think maybe he went to the break room because he forgot something in his bag. I’m sure he’s fine, Conrad,” Nic chuckled with a small smile, aware of her ex’s tendencies to get overly concerned when he wasn’t communicated with quickly enough.

“Alright, I’ll check the break room, thanks Nic,” Conrad nodded as he headed towards the break room, a frown appearing on his lips however when he heard labored wheezy breaths from inside.

“Dev? Is that you babe?” Conrad called out uncertainly as he pushed the door open, not remembering his boyfriend being sick at all that morning. And he was confident that the younger man wasn’t stupid enough to actually try and hide a medical condition from him, or at least he thought Devon wasn’t that stupid.

“Babe?” Conrad tried once more once he’d opened the door and saw his boyfriend hunched over in one of the chairs, his shoulders heaving as he gasped in ragged breaths. Making his way over to the chair, he gently crouched down in front of Devon and tilted his chin up so he could get a proper look at the other man.

Glancing up with wide eyes when he heard Conrad’s voice, Devon blinked back a few tears as he took another shaky breath and reached out for Conrad’s hand.

“Hey, I’m here. Are you having an asthma attack? No, don’t speak, just nod your head for me,” he said, keeping his voice steady and calm despite the nerves that were starting to creep up as he gently took the other’s hand and squeezed it. He hated seeing the scared look in his boyfriend’s eyes, and it made Conrad’s own chest clench up as he leaned down to press a reassuring kiss to Devon’s forehead.

At the nod from Devon, Conrad glanced around for his boyfriend’s black backpack. “Where’s your bag? DId you bring your inhaler?” he asked, not seeing the bag anywhere in the break room as he moved to grab his phone out of his back pocket.

Devon shook his head as he took a shaky breath through his nose. “L-left at your p-place this m-morning. W-was in a hurry,” he wheezed out breathlessly as he reached a hand up to rub at his achy chest.

“Fuck. Okay, I’m going to call Nic and have her set up a neb down in the ER for you,” Conrad stated firmly, ignoring the glare his boyfriend was shooting him as he shook his head.

“Don’t even give me that look Dev, I’m pretty pissed off that you having asthma never came up,” he growled out as he dialed Nic’s number and held the phone up to his ear.

“Conrad? Where are you? Your shift starts in two minutes,” Nic asked with a deep sigh as she answered her phone, tucking it against her shoulder as she typed something into a patient’s chart.

“I’ll be down in two minutes, Devon’s having an asthma attack though, so I need you to set up a nebulizer in one of the rooms, and try not to attract any attention while you do so. He’s pretty embarrassed as it is,” Conrad said, the tension dropping from his shoulders as he ran a hand gently across his boyfriend’s upper back.

“Okay, I’ll try to be discreet about it, but what do you expect me to say if Irving asks what I’m doing? Or better yet, Bell?” she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice as she headed towards a room to start up a chart for Devon in addition to the breathing treatment.

“Well, if Irving asks, I guess you can tell him. That way he can keep an eye on my dumbass boyfriend this shift, as for Bell, just tell him I said to mind his own damn business,” Conrad stated before he hung up and turned back to Devon. “Do you think you can stand? I’ve got Nic setting up a room downstairs for you.”

Glancing from Conrad to the door, Devon bit his bottom lip before he slowly nodded and pushed himself to his feet, stumbling a bit as he leaned into Conrad’s touch, letting the other man steady him as he caught his balance. Conrad held Devon firmly in place so the other could steady himself before he resituated his arms so that one was looped around Devon’s waist as he led his boyfriend out into the hallway to where a wheelchair was situated.

“Let’s get you on some oxygen and get you downstairs,” he said softly as he eased Devon into the wheelchair before he settled the oxygen mask over his boyfriend’s face.

“Mkay. Conrad? M’sorry I d-didn’t tell you be-before,” Devon finally wheezed out guiltily as he looked up at the blonde’s face, unable to tell what was going through the man's head as Conrad pressed the button in the elevator for the main floor.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, I’m just glad we caught it before the attack got worse.”

To be honest, though, Conrad was more disappointed in himself for not noticing Devon’s condition than he was with his boyfriend for not telling him. As a resident in internal medicine, he sees multiple asthma attacks a week, he should’ve recognized the symptoms. And now that he thought back on it, he did remember Devon being very secretive yesterday morning when he’d invited his boyfriend on his pre-shift run, the younger man having spent a little extra time in the bathroom. Conrad wondered if Devon had been secretly taking puffs of his inhaler before the run and sighed softly as it finally hit him that his boyfriend’s asthma had been flaring up all week long.

It was all finally making sense to him, the extra breathlessness during their makeout sessions, and Devon’s labored breathing when they were done with their run the day before. Shaking his head, Conrad sighed before he looked up as the elevator dinged to a halt and wheeled Devon down to room 15 in the ER before he waved to Nic.

“Hey, I’ve got a breathing treatment set up and Respiratory is sending someone down within the half hour,” Nic said as she helped Devon up and onto the gurney, before she handed him the misting nebulizer, guiding his hand to bring it up to his lips.

“Oh, and _you_ are taking the rest of the day off.” She gave Devon a pointed look as she watched Conrad sink into the chair next to the gurney. “Do you want me to let Bell know that you’re going to use up a sick day as well? We both know that you won’t be getting any work done if you’re too busy worried about Devon.”

Conrad nodded with a wry smile as he reached over to take Devon’s hand that wasn’t holding the nebulizer and brought it up to his lips to kiss the back of his boyfriend’s hand before he squeezed it gently. “Thanks, Nic. I owe you one.”

Devon smiled softly around the nebulizer as he watched Nic leave before he pulled back from it and leaned over for a kiss from Conrad. “What’s going on in that head of yours? You’ve been off ever since you found me in the breakroom. C’mon Conrad, you’re the one that expects me to communicate everything I’m feeling, but you’re the one that’s shutting me out right now.”

Conrad gritted his teeth, taking a shaky breath through his nose as he finally let a tear fall that he’d been holding back.

“Hon?”

“You could have died Dev. You couldn’t _breathe_ and I had no clue what was going on! I was scared shitless, why the hell wouldn’t you tell me that you have asthma?” he quickly rubbed at his eyes with his free hand before he looked back up at Devon.

“It hasn’t acted up in years Conrad. I take a preventer everyday normally, I guess I’ve just been too busy the last few days to refill it. Plus, I was embarrassed! You went from being my resident to my boyfriend, within three months of me being here, I guess I just didn’t feel the need to tell you unless it really started acting up. Plus, it’s not exactly like you readily share your health background either,” Devon huffed as he put the nebulizer back in his mouth, smiling smugly around it as he watched Conrad’s shoulders tense up before they relaxed.

“You might be right about that, but that doesn’t mean I forgive you quite yet for your stupidity. You are going to make sure to refill your medications, and I want one of your spare inhalers and a list of your triggers.” Conrad leveled him with a frown before he pressed a firm kiss to Devon’s forehead.

“Got it. And trust me, once my breathing is back to normal, I’m going to make it up to you in much more pleasurable ways,” Devon grinned around the mouthpiece.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
